


Erotyczne fantazje 66

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 66

Pchnięcia Weiss były szybkie i gwałtowne, doprowadzając Ruby do szaleństwa. Liderka jęczała coraz głośniej i głośniej. Kiedy potężny orgazm wstrząsnął jej ciałem, zadrżała i wygięła się sztywno, by potem opaść bezwładnie na podłogę.

Dziedziczka wypełniła jej cipkę swoim nasieniem, które teraz kapało spomiędzy jej nóg. Weiss pochyliła się nad swoją młodszą kochanką i pocałowała ją namiętnie w usta.


End file.
